Días de Furia
by Black Hole Girl
Summary: SEMI AU. Rin jamás estudió en Iwatobi. Su estadía en Australia estuvo marcada por las barreras que tuvo que enfrentar y de cómo este las cruzó; derivando en que decidiera un camino alejado de la natación. Y sin saberlo, esa decisión marcó el futuro de alguien que, por azares de la eventualidad, Rin nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer realmente. Chef!Haru, Coreográfo!Rin
1. Sentido de Pertenencia

**Full Summary: **

Es curioso cómo los destinos varían según las elecciones de sus protagonistas.

Rin jamás estudió en Iwatobi. Su estadía en Australia estuvo marcada por la aparición de barreras que se vio obligado a cruzar antes de que estas lo bloquearan por completo de lo que alguna vez fuera su mayor sueño; derivando en que decidiera un camino alejado de la natación.

Y sin saberlo, esa decisión marcó el futuro de alguien más, alguien que, por azares de la eventualidad, Rin nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer realmente. Ahora bien, los años han pasado y cada quien ha seguido con su vida. Unos en busca de conquistar sus anhelos, otros abrazando pasiones en las que nunca imaginaron terminarían envueltos, y algunos… existiendo.

La suerte no está echada y el destino ha vuelto a actuar. Ahora es decisión de cada uno si enfrentar lo que el futuro depare, o quedarse estancado en los espacios inconexos del pasado.

**Disclaimer: **

High Speed! (c) Köji Öji

Free! (c) Kyoto Animation

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Primero – Sentido de Pertenencia<strong>

El incesante ruido que producían los conductores al tocar las bocinas de sus vehículos no causaría ningún cambio en el aglomerado tráfico que en ese momento mantenía pausadas las autovías, pero a pesar de eso, estos personajes seguirían insistiendo en esa teoría hasta que el flujo se normalizara, o al menos, alguien quedara sordo en el intento. En las aceras no había mayor diferencia, las calles lucían abarrotadas de personas de todos los estratos sociales que en pleno horario _peak_ del mediodía hacían hasta lo inhumanamente posible por llegar a tiempo a sus correspondientes compromisos, o en su defecto, sus hogares.

Los días lunes suelen tener fama de ser estresantes y agotadores, y por el escenario que se lograba apreciar en Tokio en ese preciso instante, me atrevería a asegurar que esta connotación debería aumentar al menos al doble en esta ciudad.

No obstante, entre toda esa multitud que parecía en cualquier minuto alguien vendería su alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de salir de ahí y llegar pronto a su destino, había una persona que transitaba con una calma que resultaba casi utópica para el contexto en que se encontraba. Caminaba a paso tranquilo, parsimonioso, disfrutando el clima primaveral imperante, y con una sutil sonrisa adornando su rostro en todo momento. Lucía feliz, como si no le faltaran motivos para estarlo, y al parecer resultaba contagioso, ya que durante su andar varios fueron los transeúntes que voltearon a verle e imitaron su expresión; chicas de secundaria en su mayoría.

Makoto Tachibana hacía caso omiso a tales reacciones y continuó con su trayecto como si nada. Tomando en cuenta el hecho que desde pequeño este siempre respondía de manera tímida a situaciones de ese estilo, su personalidad al parecer no había variado mucho en ese aspecto, ni siquiera ahora teniendo ya veintitrés años de edad.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más de caminata, Makoto finalmente se encontraba frente a frente al edificio donde residía. No era un sitio precisamente lujoso, pero se notaba bien mantenido y por sobre todo seguro. Tras dedicarle un fugaz pero amable saludo al encargado, el joven subió las escaleras, y ya en el cuarto piso se dirigió a la puerta correspondiente, introdujo en la cerradura la llave indicada, y entró.

Silencio, demasiado silencio. Eso fue con lo que se encontró.

La excesiva quietud del lugar le provocó una sensación de sospecha al castaño, quien después de dar una rápida ojeada al interior del inmueble, se encaminó directamente al cuarto de baño que, _curiosamente_, se hallaba con la puerta entreabierta.

Tachibana soltó un suspiro cargado de resignación en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

Precisamente allí, sumergido completamente en la bañera repleta con agua y vistiendo a la vez un traje de natación negro con líneas amatistas, estaba su amigo de la infancia y (desde hacía algunos años atrás) compañero de apartamento, Haruka Nanase.

—¿Llevas ahí toda la mañana?

Desde el ángulo donde se encontraba, Makoto logró ver el segundo exacto en que Haruka abrió sus ojos, parecía casi como si lo acabaran de sacar de algún tipo de trance; y conociéndolo como lo conocía, no le sorprendería si ese fuera el caso.

El joven mantuvo la vista fija en el techo del baño por al menos un par de segundos, la llegada de su amigo lo había desconcentrado de sus pensamientos y ahí recién cayó en cuenta de cómo la falta de tránsito de oxígeno en sus pulmones se le hacía insostenible, hasta que finalmente se vio en la obligación de salir a tomar aire.

Ni un solo instante logró pasar desde que dio la primera bocanada y _ese_ sentimiento retornó a Haruka repentinamente.

Él no podía entenderlo, mucho menos explicarlo. Era algo así como una especie de vacío, sutil, casi imperceptible, pero constante.

Y con el paso de los años esa sensación se había ido intensificando paulatinamente.

Makoto decidió ignorar la falta de respuesta a su pregunta.

En el momento en que Haruka finalmente alzó la vista lejos de la bañera, este se encontró con la mano de su amigo ofreciéndole ayuda para salir de la misma. Sonriéndole como siempre.

Como un _déj__à__ vu _constante.

Haruka cogió la mano del castaño y se dispuso a salir de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle al otro una molesta mueca disfrazada con indiferencia.

—No debiste pedir permiso para salir antes sólo para comprobar que fuera al trabajo.

Makoto rió.

—Apenas empezaron las clases, Haru. Hoy salí antes, pero el horario normal ya comienza mañana.

—… Lo que digas. —No se veía del todo conforme con la respuesta, pero tampoco insistió en aquello. No era como si le interesara realmente.

El moreno agarró la toalla que había dejado preparada y salió del cuarto de baño aún con el traje de baño puesto, encerrándose luego en su habitación para ahí vestirse apropiadamente. Makoto se dirigió a la cocina.

El apartamento que ambos compartían no era tan grande en realidad, pero al menos resultaba lo suficientemente espacioso como para que los dos vivieran cómodamente sin que se infringieran los límites mínimos de espacio personal que, sobretodo Haruka, cuidaba pulcramente. Llevaban viviendo ahí apenas un par de meses, luego de que ahorraran durante algún tiempo. Y era un buen sitio a fin de cuentas; dos dormitorios, un salón de estar que daba hacia el balcón exterior, y una pequeña habitación al final del pasillo que funcionaba como cuarto de lavado. Las únicas habitaciones que podrían ser consideradas como "grandes" en comparación al resto, eran la de la cocina que también funcionaba como comedor de diario, y por supuesto, el cuarto de baño. La decoración del lugar era sencilla, con cierto toque hogareño gracias a los esfuerzos de Makoto, y sin mayores adornos o muebles que cumplieran funciones además de las estrictamente necesarias.

Hablando del rey de Roma, este se estaba encargando de la comida. Por suerte había quedado bastante cena de la noche anterior, por lo que ambos podrían almorzar sin la necesidad de que alguno cocinara.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos jóvenes se reunieron nuevamente para comer. Mas, no hubo mayor intercambio de palabras, básicamente todo era un silencio unilateral con Makoto relatando en parte lo que había sido su primer día.

Primer día de clases del maestro Tachibana.

El entusiasmo que el castaño irradiaba resultó evidente para Haruka, quien pese a que se encontraba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por perderse en sus pensamientos y esperar quedamente a que el tiempo pasara con mayor velocidad de la normal, ni siquiera logró percatarse del momento preciso en que comenzó a prestar interés. Sólo cayó en cuenta de eso cuando ya había pasado diez minutos completos oyendo atentamente las vivencias de su amigo durante la jornada. Aunque claro, su rostro inexpresivo demostraba todo lo contrario.

Haruka, el testigo presencial de cómo cada uno de sus amigos iban cumpliendo sus sueños poco a poco.

¿En qué momento sus expectativas se habían reducido sólo a eso?

—¿Haru, me estás escuchando? —Preguntó Makoto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Bueno, al parecer en algún segundo dejó de prestar tanta atención.

El moreno parpadeó al reaccionar. Al menos no le costó mantener la compostura.

—Decías que los otros maestros fueron amables contigo. —Replicó indiferente justo en el instante en que levantaba los ahora vacíos platos de ambos y se dirigía con estos hacia el lavabo.

—Oh, sí. Así es… —Makoto no escondió la sorpresa producida por el hecho de que Haruka en verdad le estaba oyendo.

Aunque para Nanase, no fue más que una coincidencia.

Ahí fue cuando el castaño recordó algo, al parecer importante, y sacó por acto reflejo su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Por cierto, esta mañana llamaron del restaurante, era Jö-san. —Comentó en volumen parcialmente alto para que así el otro le escuchara desde donde se encontraba. —Pensó que estabas conmigo en ese rato, pero como no era así, tuvo que dejar el mensaje. Al menos llamó justo cuando los chicos estaban en recreo. —Soltó una pequeña risa al final.

Jö-san era el maître y jefe de recursos humanos. Por supuesto que Haruka sabía quién era, y porque lo sabía, era por lo que no le agradaba la idea de que este llamara.

—Supongo que se equivocó. —Le contestó en tono impasible, desviando la mirada; pese a que desde su posición, se encontraba dándole la espalda al castaño y resultaba físicamente imposible que su compañero de piso notara aquel gesto.

Makoto volvió a suspirar.

—Fueron varias cosas en realidad, así que tuve que escribirlas mientras él hablaba. —Enfocó la vista en la pantalla de su teléfono. —Habló algo sobre unos cambios en tu horario, no comentó mucho acerca de eso porque dijo que ya algo había hablado contigo respecto al tema. También, me pidió que te dijera que en cuanto terminaras tus labores del día te pasaras por su oficina, te estará esperando ahí para aprovechar definir algunos últimos detalles. Que por favor lo disculparas por tener que comunicártelo de esta forma, pero como olvidó decírtelo ayer no le quedó otra que llamar hoy… Y, —Pausó. —Que te felicitaba nuevamente por tu _ascenso_.

_Oh._

En su momento creyó que usar el número de Makoto como fono de contacto en el trabajo sonaba como buena idea. Si Haruka usara su celular como el común de las personas, esas situaciones no pasarían; o quizás sí, quién sabe.

Otro silencio únicamente iluminado por el sonido del agua del grifo corriendo invadió la estancia, el cual sólo fue interrumpido cuando Makoto se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde Haruka seguía estático.

—Entonces ya lo sabes. —Murmuró este en voz baja cuando percibió a Makoto lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escuchara con claridad.

—No te preocupes, Haru. —Asintió, restándole importancia.

A lo que Haruka sólo agachó la vista. Quizás esa era la primera vez en su vida en que se quedaba tan concentrado en un plato a medio lavar.

—Me alegra que te esté yendo bien en el trabajo. —La voz del castaño volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

Haruka sabía que Makoto era honesto en sus palabras, no tenía por qué dudar de aquello. Él tenía sus motivos para ocultar esa información, no del todo fundados, pero los tenía. Porque hasta donde sabía, omitir y mentir no son lo mismo, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

—A todo esto... no es necesario que los laves tú. —Continuó el castaño, ahora refiriéndose a la vajilla. —Tengo la tarde libre a fin de cuentas, puedo encargarme de esto.

—No. —Replicó impasible. —Hoy es mi turno.

—Sí, pero hoy también es un día importante para ti en el trabajo, no puedes llegar tarde. —El otro insistió. —Yo me encargo de lo que falta.

Haruka cerró de pronto la llave del agua, manteniendo tensa su mano sobre el frío metal de la válvula durante más segundos de los necesarios.

—Te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por mí, _ya no soy un niño_. —Recalcó, no enojado, pero sí visiblemente molesto. Hecho que el castaño notó.

—Lo sé… —Respondió Makoto luego de unos segundos, sonriendo apenado. —Lo siento, supongo que ya se me hizo un hábito.

Haruka exhaló.

—Lo que digas. —Farfulló resignado, continuando en su labor, hasta que una vez terminada volvió a su cuarto.

Ese sería un largo día.

_Sin duda alguna._

{. . .}

En cuanto Haruka salió del edificio, lo primero que logró notar en el exterior fue el caluroso clima envolvente, lo que resultaba sobretodo incómodo para ser plena primavera. No le sorprendería si durante el día comenzaba a llover.

No había tantas personas transitando por las calles a esa hora, afortunadamente, por lo que cuando llegó a la estación del metro no tuvo que luchar contra un mar de gente yendo en dirección opuesta a la suya mientras entraba al vagón.

Ya estando adentro e instalado en uno de los asientos junto a la ventana, perderse en la vista exterior resultó la mejor (y única) manera que encontró para capear la duración del trayecto. Fue un viaje tranquilo, sin mayores ganas de entrar en reflexiones de igual forma.

Tras algunos minutos el tren se detuvo, sí, había llegado a su destino. Aunque para desgracia de Haruka, la salida no fue igual de sencilla que la entrada, ya que en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y el joven se dispuso a salir hacia el andén, este fue chocado por un par de desconocidos que aparentemente prefirieron ser los primeros en conseguir un asiento a hacer uso de sus supuestos modales; Haruka prefirió ignorarlos. Después de eso el moreno continuó el trayecto a pie, llegando a un punto en que (sólo por si acaso) revisó la hora; _"14:34" _indicaba su reloj. Tomando en cuenta que desde la estación hasta su trabajo eran aproximadamente quince minutos, al parecer llegaría hasta con tiempo de sobra.

_Cuanta emoción._

Al cabo de un rato arribó al lugar.

Quizás era porque ese día andaba algo más distraído de lo normal, tal vez simplemente era su sistema nervioso actuando, o incluso una mezcla de ambas. Lo único realmente tangible era que Haruka se había quedado inmóvil frente a la fachada del lugar, observándolo fijamente en detalle. Como si fuera a encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas mentalmente no formuladas con sólo ver una pared.

El frontis de "Le Flaubert", el restaurante donde él trabajaba, mantenía ese aire de sofisticación que intimidaría a cualquiera que no se encontrara acostumbrado a los gustos refinados. Ubicado en un estiloso boulevard rodeado por algunos pocos árboles y con una fuente que emanaba agua justo al frente, el sitio en sí era prácticamente un pequeño monumento a la vieja Francia en medio de Tokio. De la clase de lugares en los que se necesita hacer reservaciones con al menos un mes de anterioridad para conseguir reservaciones, pero que al mismo tiempo nadie se quejaba al respecto, ya que el servicio lo valía, y con creces.

Al darse cuenta que los minutos pasaban y él se mantenía ahí quieto, Haruka negó con rapidez y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta destinada al ingreso del personal, situada unos pocos pasos más allá, en uno de los costados del local.

Cualquier chef joven se sentiría realizado con el mero hecho de ser contratado ahí, aunque fuera en un pequeño puesto.

Cualquier chef, excepto Haruka.

{. . .}

—Con esto ya estamos listos, Nanase-kun. Desde ahora oficialmente usted es el _sous-chef de cuisine _de "Le Flaubert".

Cada vez que Haruka oía a su jefe hablar en ese algo forzado acento francés, le entraba la duda de si este verdaderamente llevaba trabajando en ese restaurante desde su fundación; simple curiosidad.

El joven asintió en silencio a la vez que le regresaba el nuevo contrato recién firmado junto con la pluma usada a aquel hombre que bordeaba los sesenta años de edad.

—Creo que ya está todo claro. —Comenzó a explicar el otro a ritmo pausado mientras guardaba los papeles en una carpeta. —Desde mañana aumentará su carga horaria, por lo que entrará un par de horas antes, lo mismo con la salida. Lo que por supuesto también implica un aumento generoso en su salario.

Haruka volvió a asentir con su permanente semblante de indiferencia. El maître ya le había comentado esas variaciones cuando le avisó sobre su ascenso el día anterior, así que no se mostró sorprendido cuando este se las repitió.

—Estamos orgullosos de tener un cocinero de su calidad en nuestras líneas, Nanase-kun. Y esperamos que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo más. —Ya que había terminado de guardar todo el papeleo, alzó la vista hacia Haruka y le sonrió.

—Gracias. —Soltó el otro con tranquilidad.

Aunque con la vista ligeramente agachada.

Ya habiendo quedado todo claro, ambos se despidieron con los modales de rigor y con eso el joven cocinero se pudo retirar de la oficina.

No se había percatado de lo ahogado que se sentía hasta que ya estuvo fuera de ahí.

Eran poco más de quince minutos pasado las nueve de la noche cuando Haruka revisó el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes del interior del restaurante justo antes de salir del local, si no se equivocaba, esa era la primera vez que se quedaba tanto tiempo extra desde que comenzara a desempeñarse ahí.

Una vez afuera se dispuso a iniciar su recorrido de todos los días hacia la estación del tren. Su jornada había terminado finalmente, y ahora podría volver a casa a descansar.

O al menos así pensó que sería.

—¿... Makoto?

Sentado en el borde de la fuente que adornaba la entrada del "Le Flaubert" estaba Makoto esperándolo. Haruka involuntariamente se acercó a él, aunque a paso desconfiado.

El castaño le sonrió en cuanto lo vio, como de costumbre.

—Es una noche bastante cálida, ¿no, Haru?

—Uhm… —Balbuceó. Makoto tradujo eso como un "Sí".

—Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba. Si me tardaba un minuto más-

—¿Por qué estás acá? —Interrumpió Haruka sin muchas ganas de escuchar otras explicaciones.

El castaño se sorprendió por la irrupción de su amigo, pero intentó que esta no se notara.

—Creímos que sería bueno_ celebrar _tu ascenso.

Y eso era precisamente por lo que lo había ocultado.

—¿Creímos? —Preguntó todavía escéptico.

—Sí. Rei nos está esperando en su departamento. Nagisa organizó todo, pero luego me avisó que estará ocupado esta noche, así que sólo estaremos nosotros tres, al parecer. Si partimos ahora quizás-

—No debieron organizar nada. —Volvió a cortar Nanase con seriedad impresa en su mirada.

Makoto suspiró y se puso de pie. —Fue algo improvisado en realidad. En cuanto le comenté lo de tu ascenso a Nagisa este inmediatamente saltó con la idea. —El joven hizo una pausa, tras la cual una vez volvió a hablar, se notaba había suavizado su ya de por sí tranquila voz. —Al menos para que te divirtieras un rato, Haru. Llevas… tiempo algo apagado.

Haruka no sabía si lo que le molestaba más era la situación en sí, o el saber que Makoto y Nagisa estuvieron hablando acerca de él. Fuera la razón que fuera (o tal vez las dos) una parte de lo que escuchó le irritó, y bastante.

—Como quieran... —Murmuró entre dientes luego de unos segundos. Y con eso Makoto volvió a sonreír.

—Vayamos entonces.

Fue una caminata sin mayor intercambio de palabras entre ellos. En parte debido a que el esquivar a los transeúntes que se cruzaban diagonal y perpendicularmente en el camino de ambos no favorecía a mantener una conversación con comodidad, pero sólo en parte.

En cualquier caso, Haruka no tenía mucho que agregar.

El contexto varió eventualmente cuando tras cruzar una esquina ambos se vieron en medio de una concurrida avenida de uso peatonal, ridículamente bien iluminada, llena de negocios de comida rápida y tiendas que seguían abiertas a pesar de la hora. La estación del metro que se suponía debían tomar quedaba en la dirección opuesta a la que Haruka ocupaba habitualmente, por lo que era la primera vez que él transitaba por ese lugar.

Porque salirse del recorrido normal no figuraba como algo que acostumbrara hacer.

Melodías de celulares sonando a cada minuto, personas alzando la voz prácticamente llegando a los gritos, y hasta algunos ruidos indescifrables para su oído. Esa era en resumen la percepción de Haruka acerca de ese lugar, que de más está decir, le resultaba totalmente incómoda su estancia ahí. La situación empeoró cuando de un momento a otro sintió cómo una aglomeración de gente que se había agrupado de la nada comenzó esparcirse, forzándolo a él y a Makoto a retroceder.

Y sin saber por qué, esa misma multitud en la que había terminado envuelto acababa de formar una especie de círculo enorme en medio de la avenida. Haruka no entendía qué pasaba ni en qué momento las cosas habían terminado así. Intentó escaparse, pero al parecer el súbito movimiento de personas llamó la atención de otro tanto más, por lo que sus deseos de salir se vieron frustrados al hallarse con una pared de masa humana atrás suyo impidiéndole cualquier aspiración de ese estilo. Al darse cuenta de aquello buscó instintivamente a Makoto a su alrededor, no estaba lejos de él, afortunadamente (de hecho, nada más se encontraba un par de personas más allá), pero a diferencia suya, el otro parecía estar disfrutando la repentina ocurrencia.

_Increíble_.

En circunstancias así, ¿qué más podía hacer además de seguir la corriente? Al parecer nada. Haruka suspiró resignado y alzó la vista hacia el centro del círculo, a ver si aquello que estaba capturando la atención del resto era tan interesante como hacían parecer.

Su mirada se encontró con la figura estática de un joven vestido con ropa deportiva, posiblemente de su misma edad más o menos; eso Haruka no podía deducirlo del todo bien debido a que el otro llevaba una gorra que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, eso, y que la marcada distancia entre ellos tampoco ayudaba. Se mantenía ahí erguido nada más, haciendo que el moreno se preguntara internamente qué era lo atrayente en él como para que se agrupara tanta gente a verlo. El análisis de Haruka continuó hasta bajar la vista a los pies del desconocido y notar que allí había un sombrero puesto boca arriba. Nanase unió puntos con facilidad, y que en ese mismo momento una muchacha se acercara corriendo hasta el centro del círculo y depositara unas monedas en el sombrero corroboró su teoría.

El chico ese no pareció reaccionar, o al menos no inmediatamente. Sólo luego de que pasaran unos cuantos segundos (que sólo aumentaron la expectativa general), este pareció despertar de su seudo estado catatónico. Ahí fue cuando de un momento otro, él infló su pecho y estiró ambos brazos, para luego comenzar a alzar y descender sus extremidades y hombros en conjunto, creando un fluido efecto visual semejante a que si corriera una onda a través de estos. Con eso se ganó variados aplausos de parte de la improvisada audiencia, incluyendo a Makoto; excluyendo a Haruka.

Pero no quedó en eso. Apenas si el extraño aquel regresó a su estado de reposo, otro chico se acercó nuevamente hacia él y agregó más monedas al sombrero antes de volver a su lugar en el público. La mecánica anterior se repitió, otra pausa fue creada (algo más larga en esta ocasión) y luego de pronto interrumpida. Esta vez el joven se llevó ambas palmas a la altura de su pecho y, aprovechando que mantenía este inflado por el movimiento anterior, simuló los latidos de su corazón con estos, haciendo una ilusión de cámara lenta con su torso, brazos y abdomen.

La ejecución era buena, Haruka lo reconocía, pero aun así no era nada que le impresionara especialmente. Y parecía que estaba solo en ese juicio, ya que el chico ese volvió a ganarse otra serie de aplausos con su performance.

A esas alturas, Nanase ya sólo esperaba que en cualquier instante apareciera otra persona con monedas listas para repetir las anteriormente repetidas secuencias, pero para su sorpresa, nada ocurrió. El ambiente se mantuvo por varios segundos en un silencio sólo opacado ínfimamente por algunos murmullos sueltos por parte de la audiencia.

Cuando de la nada, Haruka captó que el chico ese asentía levemente, casi como si hubiera recibido una señal de alguien; al tiempo que alzaba ambas manos al aire.

_Un aplauso. Dos aplausos. Tres aplausos. _

Y el compás de una movida melodía con arreglos de música electrónica comenzó a sonar a todo volumen. Haruka no sabía qué canción era, pero sí recordó haber escuchado a Makoto tararearla un par de veces hacía unos días, porque lo que debía ser una tonada de moda. Él no supo de dónde esta provenía, al principio creyó que sería de alguna de las tiendas del lugar, pero casi al instante su mente dejó de intentar sacar conjeturas sobre ese detalle.

O mejor dicho, algo más capturó su atención súbitamente.

El chico aquel había lanzado su gorra al aire, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Oh, dios.

—¡¿Nagisa?! —Exclamaron ambos _flatmates_ al unísono en cuanto lo reconocieron, de paso volteándose fugazmente para verse entre ellos; a ver si con eso comprobaban que no se trataba de una ilusión.

Y a juzgar por las expresiones que los dos llevaban, no lo era.

Las voces de ambos (sobre todo la de Makoto) resaltaron por sobre la música, y gracias a eso el aludido logró identificarlos desde su posición. Lo primero que se pudo leer en su cara fue un notorio pero breve asombro, el cual fue sustituido por una marcada sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que sólo Nagisa Hazuki podría lograr.

En tanto, la música seguía sonando en su compás introductorio, recordatorio suficiente para rubio. El papel de Centro de Atención no le duraría mucho más tiempo, y eso se concretó cuando la gorra lanzada al aire tocó el suelo.

Ninguno de los presentes todavía lograba salir de la situación de desconcierto general producida, cuando repentinamente más personas se posicionaron al centro de la formación. Eran varios, conformando un grupo de a lo menos diez bailarines. Al parecer todo el tiempo habían estado mezclados entre el público, esperando pacientemente a que fuera su turno de aparecer.

Nagisa se reacomodó en medio de sus compañeros entre pasos que seguían el ritmo de la pegajosa canción, quedando situado finalmente junto a una chica con cola de caballo, quien daba a entender, era su pareja de baile.

Las parejas se alejaban parcialmente y luego se reunían a punta de alzamientos por parte de los varones, creando un efecto de coordinación casi hipnótico para el ojo espectador, y al momento de descender, los integrantes de las duplas jugaban con la cercanía producida entre los cuerpos de ambos, causando una imagen de coqueteo.

Un nuevo corte en el compás marcó la reestructuración de posiciones entre ellos, Nagisa y su pareja dieron un paso al costado y dejaron el espacio libre para que se uniera otro par más, otros dos que hasta ese instante se habían mantenido en algún lugar del público.

Puntualmente, uno de los recién llegados se unió a la coreografía quedando justamente al medio de esta, y bastó con que _esa_ persona apenas si pisara la pista de baile para que la atención de Haruka variara de enfoque.

Y sin intención alguna, una mirada entre ambos fue cruzada por no más de un par de segundos, pero para el joven cocinero eso fue suficiente para que de repente _todo_ se volviera rojo.

"_¿En serio es… él?"_

Haruka se mantuvo con la vista fija en _ese_ personaje. Una parte de él necesitaba alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible, como si su propio cuerpo le estuviera suplicando a gritos que le apartara de ese espectáculo antes de que le resultara insostenible mantenerse firme. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba la otra parte que no permitiría que sus pies se despegaran del suelo por nada del mundo. Y fue la segunda de estas la que ganó.

La tonada que seguía sonando de fondo se notaba bastante alegre, y era esa misma emoción la que adornaba los rostros de los protagonistas, si alguien la estaba pasando bien eran sin duda ellos. A media que la canción avanzaba los bailarines se reagruparon todos finalmente en forma de cuadrícula, ninguno de ellos quedando aislado o resaltando especialmente. Los pasos de estos seguían el marcado ritmo de la música, jugando con las pausas producidas en la misma y creando sincronizados efectos con sus cuerpos.

No obstante, de entre todos los movimientos formalmente complicados que pudieran efectuar con sus pies, cuerpos, y extremidades; lo que más llamaba la atención era que con tan sólo verlos, el espectador quedaba con la sensación de que bailar así no era difícil y que lo podrían lograr si lo intentaban. Sin darse cuenta, incluso Haruka llegó a tener esa impresión en algún punto.

Eventualmente la música se detuvo en el instante exacto en que la coreografía finalizó, a lo que siguieron los correspondientes y a la vez animados aplausos.

El círculo de público comenzó a deshacerse gradualmente, sólo un grupo pequeño se alejó para seguir con sus otrora interrumpidos trayectos, la mayoría de los espectadores aprovecharon para acercarse a los bailarines y así hablar con ellos. En razón de lo anterior, los bailarines también deshicieron su formación; cada uno de ellos, incluyendo al que precisamente Haruka no había dejado de seguir con la mirada.

Pero irónicamente, justo uno de los intérpretes con los que más personas tenían intenciones de hablar, se alejó del grupo y se dirigió puntualmente a donde cierto par seguía estático.

—¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan! ¡Supuse que tendrían que pasar por acá para llegar a la estación, pero nunca imaginé encontrarme con ustedes! —Llegó a ellos el rubio envuelto en una energética aura y hablando a gran velocidad.

Y bastó sólo esa pequeña distracción por parte de Nanase para que _el otro_ se perdiera entre la multitud.

Quizás sólo había sido su imaginación.

—Nagisa... en verdad eras tú... —Fue Makoto el primero en salir del trance. A lo que el otro asintió alegre.

—¿… Desde cuando estás en un grupo de baile? —Preguntó Haruka ahora enfocado en Nagisa, quien a pesar de lo inmutable de su expresión, su voz sonaba bastante confundida.

—No es un grupo de baile, Haru-chan. —El más joven negó entre risas. —Estoy en una academia de danza… Y, ya llevo más de dos años en ella... —La risa en el rostro del más joven fue reemplazada gradualmente por un gesto de incómoda culpabilidad. —Lo siento, no era mi intención que se enteraran así.

Haruka y Makoto se dirigieron una mirada mutua al oír eso último.

Tal vez fue demasiada información en un solo enunciado.

—Entonces cuando dijiste que estarías ocupado, ¿te referías a esto? —Prosiguió Tachibana, ya salido casi totalmente de la estupefacción.

—Así es. —Asintió con convicción, volviendo a sonreír de a poco. —Me hizo muy feliz saber lo del ascenso de Haru-chan, pero mientras organizaba los últimos detalles, con Rei-chan notamos que justo hoy, entre la universidad, ustedes y la presentación, no me calzarían los horarios. —Explicó. —Y ya llevamos casi dos semanas planificando esta presentación, no podía sólo faltar.

—Ya veo... —Habló Makoto, esbozando paulatinamente una de sus sonrisas marca registrada. —Me alegra ver lo responsable que eres con tus obligaciones, Nagisa. Y en cualquier caso, les salió muy bien todo, ¿cierto Haru?

Haruka asintió de manera casi imperceptible, pero los otros dos lograron comprender su respuesta.

—Gracias, chicos. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. —Nagisa sonrió feliz. —Todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros para que resultara.

—Y se notó… —Corroboró el castaño. —La idea de presentarse en medio de la calle resultó muy creativa.

—Así tenía que ser, Mako-chan. Nuestra atención era sorprender a todas las personas que vuelven cansadas a sus hogares luego de trabajar todo el día; y quizás de paso, captar nuevas inscripciones entre los más curiosos que nos vieran. —Comentó Nagisa con seguridad. —Todo fue idea de Rin-chan.

—¿Rin... _-chan_? —Preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, aunque debido a que Haruka apenas si habló en un hilo de voz, la pregunta sólo resultó verdaderamente audible por parte de Makoto.

—Así es, la academia la dirige Rin-chan, él la fundó y él crea las coreografías también. —La respuesta del chico no contestó las dudas de los otros dos. Sólo una cosa resultaba evidente, el orgullo en las palabras de Nagisa resultaría arrollador para cualquiera que lo escuchara.

—Oi, Nagisa. Creí que habías dicho que nadie podría venir a verte bailar esta noche.

De improviso irrumpió una voz proveniente desde atrás del rubio. No se notaba seria ni nada parecido, sino más bien divertida e incluso algo burlona.

El más joven dio un pequeño salto de la mera sorpresa al reconocer de quien se trataba, no obstante, eso no fue impedimento para que sonriera y se volteara al instante. El otro par hizo lo mismo a la vez, dirigiendo sus respectivas miradas al nuevo foco de atención.

En cuanto Haruka alzó la vista y se encontró con el emisor de los anteriores dichos, parpadear fue su primera reacción, parpadear repetidas veces hasta estar seguro de que no se trataba de su imaginación jugándole alguna broma pesada, parpadear incluso si eso lo hacía ver extraño. Pero no era nada de eso, Haruka no se había equivocado, era la misma persona que no tardó en identificar desde el momento que pisó la improvisada pista de baile, la misma con la que sostuvo mirada durante poco menos de un instante; la misma que conoció años atrás.

En definitiva, la misma que, con sólo tenerla al frente suyo causaba que quisiera irse de allí.

Haruka empuñó ambas manos con fuerza.

—Esto cuenta casi como visita sorpresa, Rin-chan. —Rió Nagisa, rascando su nuca.

El recién llegado pelirrojo suspiró con cierto aire resignado sin dejar de sonreír.

—Está bien, está bien. Haré como que te creo. —Respondió el otro, disponiéndose a acercarse al rubio y de paso saludar a los otros dos espectadores.

Pero cuando aún faltaba poco más de un metro para este llegara a una distancia prudente del trio aquel, el joven se detuvo y enfocó su de pronto sorprendida mirada en Haruka, luego en Makoto, y finalmente en Haruka nuevamente.

Principalmente en Haruka.

—Tú… —Comenzó a hablarle "Rin-chan". —Yo a ti te conozco de algún lado, lo sé. Sí, de eso estoy seguro.

Haruka podía sentir los rosáceos iris del recién llegado sobre él. Era una sensación bastante incómoda en realidad, como si estos estuvieran expectantes a cualquier movimiento que él pudiera efectuar, como un verdadero conejillo de indias sujeto a experimentación.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo seguía inmóvil frente a Haruka, como si estuviera esforzándose por sacar las palabras que aparentemente tenía atrapadas en la punta de la lengua. —¡Nanase, sí! Tú eres Haruka Nanase. Estudiaste en Iwatobi. —Sonrió abiertamente cuando finalmente llegó a esa conclusión.

Haruka se le quedó viendo con el mismo mutismo existencial que lo caracterizaba, sosteniéndole la mirada al otro en todo momento. Creando así un algo (bastante) incómodo silencio, el cual se habría prolongado más de lo humanamente soportable si Makoto no hubiera salido al rescate.

—Sí, él es Haruka Nanase. —Sonrió apenado. A lo que el otro se volteó parcialmente hacia donde el castaño.

—Y si no mal lo recuerdo… Tú te llamas Tachibana. —Sentenció luego de repetir (aunque sin necesidad se ocupar tanto tiempo) el proceso anterior.

Makoto abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido porque el extraño aquel supiera su nombre. Internamente este podía hacerse una idea de porqué el otro conocía a Haruka, después de todo su amigo era un reconocido chef en Tokio, y en cambio él era _nada más_ un maestro de primaria. Pero ahora que prestaba atención, el desconocido ese nombró a Iwatobi, lo que sólo logró desconcertarlo más.

El pelirrojo ahogó una pequeña risa y a la vez le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Nagisa.

—Supongo que es normal que no se acuerden de mí. A fin de cuentas, han pasado más de cinco años desde que nos graduamos de preparatoria. —Exhaló con cierta sonoridad. No obstante, fue interrumpido sorpresivamente antes de que pudiera proseguir con su presentación.

—Matsuoka.

Ese había sido Haruka. Cortante, serio, quizás más serio de lo que Makoto y Nagisa podían recordar haber visto antes.

_Awkward_.

—… Sí. —Murmuró el joven. No del todo seguro si se encontraba más sorprendido que incómodo. —Uhm… Rin Matsuoka. —Como pudo compuso su semblante formando una sonrisa. —Al menos alguien sí me recuerda.

¿Intentando cambiar el tema?

Para nada.

—¿Matsuoka…? —Soltó Makoto al captar la indirecta, aun intentando hacer memoria. El muchacho tuvo que profundizar un poco más en su baúl mental de recuerdos para que una imagen algo más nítida apareciera. —¡¿M-Matsuoka-kun?!

Tardó, pero llegó finalmente.

—¿En serio no te acordabas de él, Mako-chan? —Preguntó Nagisa de manera casi retórica, quien no ocultó su sonrisa al ver la expresión de sorpresa que acababa de hacer el castaño. —Rin-chan, el hermano mayor de Gou-chan. Era el capitán del club de natación de Samezuka cuando ustedes estaban en último año. —Finalizó colgándose del hombro de Rin.

—Me costó un poco recordar. —Respondió el avergonzado castaño.

—Haces que suene como si hubieran pasado décadas desde la preparatoria. —Le comentó Rin a Nagisa con falsa molestia impregnada en su voz.

—Los años no pasan en vano, Rin-chan~ —Replicó el rubio en el mismo tono burlón que el otro usó anteriormente con él, provocando que el apelado rodara los ojos.

A Makoto le resultó divertida la interacción entre esos dos, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. —No tenía idea que ahora te dedicabas al baile, Matsuoka-kun. Nagisa dijo que incluso tienes tu propia academia.

—Así es. —Asintió con gran seguridad en sus palabras. —Llevo ya algo de tiempo en esto, pero hace poco comenzamos a hacer esta clase de proyectos, ya sabes, con algo más de producción. No me puedo quejar, me gusta lo que hago.

En ese momento lo único capaz de compararse con la amplia sonrisa formada por Rin, era el ceño fruncido que cargaba Haruka.

El pelirrojo reparó en aquello.

Lamentablemente, justo cuando disponía a intentar sacar un tema de conversación con Nanase; qué había sido de su vida, _por ejemplo_, una quinta persona entró a escena.

—Lamento interrumpir, Rin-san. —Era uno de los bailarines que había participado en la coreografía. —Pero hay unas personas que tienen dudas sobre los cursos de la academia, son preguntas algo específicas, y nadie está muy seguro de cómo responderlas.

—Oh, claro, voy para allá. —Respondió tranquilo, y con eso el recién llegado se alejó de ellos. —Bueno… parece que el deber me llama. —Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Haruka y Makoto, haciendo un pequeño mohín con sus cejas.

—No hay problema, Matsuoka-kun. Me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado.

El pelirrojo asintió con agradecimiento. —Lo mismo digo, en serio no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes, mucho menos después de tanto tiempo. Espero nos podamos encontrar de nuevo, Nanase, Tachibana.

Haruka desvió la mirada, así que Makoto tuvo que despedirse a nombre de ambos con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Y prefiriendo no esperar algún otro tipo de respuesta negativa, el pelirrojo de alejó, volviendo a quedar solos los otros tres nuevamente.

Silencio otra vez.

—Como la coreografía ya pasó, ¿eso significa que nos acompañarás en la celebración a Haru, Nagisa? —Preguntó Makoto, mitad porque quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta, mitad porque necesitaba romper el hielo.

—Me gustaría... —El más joven alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa antes de que esta desapareciera tan rápido como apareció. —Pero no era sólo esto lo que me tendría ocupado esta noche. También me ofrecí para ayudar a editar el video, la idea es que lo podamos subir lo más pronto posible.

—¿Video? —Indagó el castaño.

El chico asintió nuevamente y aprovechó para situarse entre Haruka y Makoto, colgándose de los hombros de ambos. Desde ahí el rubio les indicó que miraran hacia los costados, donde anteriormente estaba el círculo de público que se había agrupado durante la presentación.

—Son muchas las personas que forman parte de la academia de Rin-chan, pero no todas podían participar. Así que algunas de las que no bailaron se ofrecieron para filmar la coreografía.

En efecto, dispuestos en diferentes ángulos de lo que había sido la aglomeración de público había cuatro pares de personas guardando videograbadoras y trípodes con los que se presuponía, habían utilizado para grabar la presentación.

—El canal de Rin-chan en _YouTube_ es famoso por las coreografías que sube, la próxima vez que nos veamos les mostraré algunas. —Continuó Nagisa. —Pero, creo tendrá que ser otro día. —Sentenció finalmente, descolgándose de sus amigos y bajando un par de tonos a la agudeza de su voz.

—Es una lástima, llevábamos tiempo intentando reunirnos los cuatro… —Habló Makoto con aire desanimado, el cual contrastaba profundamente con el indiferente de Haruka.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —De pronto, desde el otro lado de la avenida se escuchó el llamado al menor. Los tres se giraron y vieron a una sonriente chica rubia agitando uno de sus brazos energéticamente. Estaba al lado del grupo de gente que hablaba con Matsuoka, y en ese instante Haruka también la identificó como la chica que anteriormente había bailado el pelirrojo.

—¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan, espérenme un minuto! ¡Ya regreso! —Y en un dos por tres el risueño rubio se dirigió a donde lo requerían.

Ya quedando los otros dos solos, e incluso cuando Makoto intentó iniciar una conversación con "lo sorpresivo que había sido encontrar a Nagisa en ese lugar", Haruka apenas si asintió por inercia. A decir verdad, la totalidad de la atención del joven cocinero no se hallaba precisamente en lo que su amigo hablaba, sino que estaba enfocada en donde se encontraba Matsuoka.

_Erguido ahí, resaltando entre el resto de bailarines que lo rodeaban, expresándose ante ellos con una confianza casi irreal. Actuando como todo un líder._

De la nada Haruka comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado.

_Debía alejarse de ahí cuanto antes._

—¡Buenas noticias, podré acompañarlos! —Exclamó Nagisa, quien había recorrido una distancia aproximada de dos metros en un solo salto de la mera emoción.

Sorprendiendo a Haruka además, quien no se dio cuenta de en qué segundo el rubio se alejó de Matsuoka y regresó con ellos.

—¿Uh, y el video? Dijiste que era importante terminarlo hoy... —Replicó Makoto no del todo seguro, sacando a flote su sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Me cubrirán a medias con la edición, al menos por esta noche. —El chico sonrió algo avergonzado. —Rin-chan dijo que no había problema con que me fuera con ustedes. Él cree que es mejor tener a uno menos editando el video, a que esté ahí pero con la cabeza en las nubes. —Finalizó rascándose su nuca, apenado.

—¿Seguro que no habrá problemas si nos acompañas? —Insistió el castaño.

—Seguro. —Afirmó el otro convencido. —Es una orden de Rin-chan. Además que todos siguen emocionados con la coreografía, no faltan los que quieren ayudar. —Comentó Nagisa, señalando sutilmente hacia donde estaba Rin.

Desde sus posiciones, ambos jóvenes dirigieron la vista hacia donde había señalado el rubio, y notaron que mientras Rin revisaba una de las videograbadoras, alrededor de él se encontraban los que participaron en la coreografía, incluyendo también algunos de los que hacía unos momentos habían visto grabando todo.

Todos viéndose muy entusiastas.

—En ese caso, está bien. —Makoto le sonrió al rubio con aprobación. —Entonces deberíamos irnos ahora... —Acotó, revisando la hora en su teléfono celular. —Se está haciendo tarde, mañana Haru y yo debemos trabajar, y Rei debe estar preocupado por nuestra tardanza.

Haruka y Nagisa asintieron (el segundo con más energía que el primero), y eso fue suficiente para que los tres jóvenes ahí presentes comenzaran a alejarse del lugar.

Para el común de los mortales ese día no fue más que uno del montón, pero para Haruka, ese día fue algo más. Algo así como el punto de partida para que nuevos tiempos comenzaran a andar en su existencia, alejándolo de a poco de la monotonía en la que se encontraba sumergido.

Aunque claro, este todavía no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

Sí, Haruka se equivocó cuando se aseguró a sí mismo que ese sería un día como cualquier otro, pero por otro lado, él tuvo razón en una cosa.

Comenzó a llover en el momento exacto en que ingresó a la estación del tren.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

Hace tiempo que quería escribir de estos dos. OTP forevah y todo eso, los amo.

Las respuestas a todas sus preguntas (porque quiero creer que quedaron con dudas de cómo fue que todo terminó así) serán respondidas gradualmente en los capítulos subsiguientes a este. Prometo hacerme de los tiempos para actualizar con la frecuencia y consistencia de las que habitualmente carezco.

Ahora sí, para aquellos que prefieran leer en AO3 en lugar de aquí en fanfiction (lo cual de por sí es extraño ya que si están leyendo esto acá nada de lo anterior tiene mucho sentido(?)) en mi perfil está publicado el link, por si acaso~

Como sea, los comentarios son bienvenidos~~

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Ambigua Perspectiva

**Capítulo Segundo – Ambigua Perspectiva**

**.**

La lluvia que había tomado por sorpresa a la mayoría de los habitantes de Tokio seguía cayendo copiosamente sobre la ciudad.

El vagón en el que viajaban los tres jóvenes por fortuna no andaba en su máxima capacidad de pasajeros. Pero de igual manera los ex estudiantes de la Preparatoria Iwatobi se vieron obligados a acomodarse a una distancia medianamente marcada entre cada uno.

Haruka agradeció internamente que así se estuvieran dando las cosas; lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener que responder a los temas de conversación que alguno de los otros dos pudiera proponer.

De nuevo las ventanas y la vista exterior se habían convertido en sus aliadas.

Los cristales del vagón mostraban la realidad de lo que ocurría fuera de este. El aguacero en verdad era mucho mayor de lo que cualquiera de los tres pudo imaginar en un principio, por lo que a pesar de que el departamento que Nagisa y Rei compartían no quedaba tan retirado, una vez estos llegaron a la estación correspondiente y salieran de la plataforma, el trío se vio obligado a comprar paraguas en el 7-Eleven más cercano, que afortunadamente, estaba situado a la salida de la estación.

En el pasado, a Haruka no le habría molestado para nada el verse envuelto en situaciones donde la lluvia lo tomara por sorpresa. La sensación de las gotas de agua helada recorriendo su piel expuesta, la ligereza mental que conseguía gracias al frío en el ambiente; o el saber que fuera donde fuera habría agua, por lo que no tenía sentido escapar de ella. En ese entonces tampoco le preocupaba si por casualidad pescaba algún resfriado, ya que si es que se enfermaba, sabía que se sentiría mejor si luego nadaba un poco.

Pero eso era el pasado.

Se apresuraron para llegar lo más pronto posible al edificio donde el rubio residía, así que no existió mayor charla durante el trayecto. Otra cosa que el moreno agregó a su lista de agradecimientos mentales.

Finalmente llegaron al complejo departamental, subieron hasta el tercer piso y caminaron hacia quinta puerta casi llegando al final del pasillo. Cuando estuvieron frente a esta, el menor se encargó de abrir.

—¡Llegamos, Rei-chan~! —Exclamó Nagisa en tono cantarín apenas si puso un pie adentro, haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el interior del inmueble.

—¿Nagisa-kun? —Desde algún lugar dentro de la morada se escuchó una voz que se evidenciaba sorprendida.

Sin dar tiempo a ningún tipo de réplica por parte alguno de los recién llegados, Rei se dejó ver desde la última habitación al fondo del pasillo, alcanzando eventualmente el campo visual del trio, de paso dejando en evidencia que la sorpresa no sólo estaba en su timbre de voz sino que también en su rostro.

—Haru-chan y Mako-chan se encontraron conmigo durante la presentación de esta noche. —Explicó el rubio presuponiendo de antemano cual sería la principal duda que vagaba por la mente de Rei mientras este se les acercaba.

El joven de lentes alcanzó a abrir sus ojos de par en par por una fracción de segundo al escuchar aquello.

—Entonces... —El aludido creó una pequeña pausa en la cual su vista viajó fugazmente entre los dos mayores, finalizando nuevamente en Nagisa. —… quieres decir que Haruka-san y Makoto-san, ¿ellos… te vieron? —Inquirió sabiendo todo lo que eso implicaría.

El rubio asintió. —La presentación completa, y al parecer les gustó, o al menos eso me dijeron. —Entre risas el chico aprovechó de voltearse parcialmente hacia donde los otros dos seguían estáticos.

—Fue algo con lo que no esperábamos encontrarnos. —Makoto dijo riendo, respondiendo así por ambos.

Tras eso, los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron al pasillo principal hasta llegar al fondo de este, donde se encontraba el salón de estar.

Por supuesto no era la primera vez que Haruka y Makoto visitaban a sus amigos en su propio hogar, a fin de cuentas estos llevaban casi tres años residiendo juntos allí. Aunque por otra parte, hacía tiempo que estos no iban a verlos. Si bien las clases acababan de comenzar (lo cual implicaba el final de las vacaciones de los dos menores y Makoto), la verdad era que, del todo el tiempo que los cuatro llevaban intentado coordinarse, sus planes de reuniones no pasaban de eso, ser sólo planes.

Con las opciones vocacionales de cada uno tomadas, las diferencias en sus correspondientes horarios comenzaron a hacerse notar con el pasar de los meses. Para la fecha, Makoto y Haruka habían terminado sus respectivas carreras y ya se encontraban inmersos en el mundo laboral; en cambio Rei y Nagisa seguían con sus estudios. El primero se encontraba cursando su cuarto año de Medicina, por lo que con todas las horas de estudio requeridas, sumado a los pesados turnos de interno que con el paso de los semestres se iban incrementando incluso ocupándole días festivos, su tiempo libre era más que acotado. Por su parte Nagisa, luego de tomarse un año para preparar su ingreso a la universidad, ya se hallaba en su tercer y último año de Teatro y Comunicación Escénica. En su momento al rubio no le resultó fácil decidirse por una carrera, como tampoco le fue sencillo luchar contra los prejuicios de sus padres. Pero ahí estaba años después, feliz con su elección; incluso si sus horarios resultaran complicados, copado por audiciones sin hora fija de término, o ensayos que se agendaban casi sin aviso previo.

Mas, a pesar de todo lo anterior, la distancia no actuaba como un factor separatista entre los cuatro, y el que hubieran organizado esa improvisada celebración era la más grande prueba de aquello.

Al entrar a la sala de estar lo primero que acaparó la atención de los dos mayores fue un vistoso pendón celeste colgado de las esquinas de la ventana principal con las palabras "¡FECILIDADES HARU-CHAN!" escritas en él. A Haruka no se le hizo muy difícil adivinar quien había sido el autor de eso.

El sitio era más pequeño que el que los dos mayores compartían, lo que de cierta manera lo hacía ver un poco más acogedor. En la misma habitación se notaban también preparados algunos _snacks_ encima de la pequeña mesa y bebidas de un dudoso color semejante al azul.

Las felicitaciones para Haruka no se hicieron esperar, si bien antes Nagisa se las había hecho saber durante el trayecto, ahora estas eran dichas de una manera más efusiva y "oficial", sumándosele también Rei en eso.

A lo que para cada una de ellas, Haruka respondía con educada condescendencia.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la conversación entre los jóvenes fluyese con la normalidad habitual entre ellos; anécdotas de todo tipo llenas de recuerdos aleatorios de lo que habían sido los días de preparatoria, algunos diálogos sin mayor sentido, y constantes y variadas risas entre los presentes.

Aunque por su parte, Haruka no exteriorizaba ninguna emoción en particular. En general su presencia allí se limitaba a asentir y responder con monosílabos cada vez que le preguntaban algo, ya que para respuestas más largas y elaboradas tenía a Makoto como su intérprete de puesto consolidado.

Sin darse cuenta Haruka nuevamente se había perdido en pensamientos que lo distraían de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que no vio venir el momento de silencio que de pronto sus amigos habían formado. No pudo precisar cuánto tiempo llevaban así, supuso que no mucho, ya que la quietud no era algo en lo que precisamente se especializara uno de sus ex kouhais.

Luego de unos instantes más de quietud, Makoto (quien estaba sentado a su lado), se reacomodó en su puesto y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—Hay algo que sigo sin entender, Nagisa.

—¿Qué cosa, Mako-chan? —Replicó el rubio con un atisbo de curiosidad en su mirada.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes en lo que estabas metido? Digo, no es que sea algo malo… por eso todavía no comprendo por qué nos lo ocultaste a Haru y a mí.

—Bueno… No es como que tenga una buena excusa para eso… —El chico suspiró y dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de comenzar a hablar pausadamente. —¿Recuerdan cuando estuve a punto de dejar el club de natación porque bajé mis calificaciones? —Nagisa esperó a que Makoto o Haruka asintieran antes de proseguir. Para su sorpresa ambos respondieron, lo que le dio algo más de confianza para continuar. —Esa vez yo les prometí a ustedes tres que me esforzaría al máximo en mis estudios, y así fue, y así ha seguido siendo. Y ahora estoy en mi tercer año de universidad, y me graduaré, y tendré que hacer muchas audiciones en diferentes lugares, y si tengo suerte una compañía de teatro me contratará pronto… —Nagisa hizo un pausa al darse cuenta que había comenzado a hablar demasiado rápido. —Pero para lograr eso… debo seguir esforzándome. Esforzarme tal y como ustedes lo han estado haciendo.

—Nagisa le dedica mucho tiempo a la academia, pero aun así él es uno de los mejores del grupo de tercer año. —Rei agregó en aire confidente.

El rubio elevó ligeramente una de las comisuras de su boca al escuchar la acotación del otro. —El punto es que… Creí que pensarían que estaba descuidando la universidad si se enteraban de la academia y de todo el tiempo que me ocupa. Si se los oculté no fue porque no quería que lo supieran, sino porque en serio quería esperar un poco, hasta cuando me sintiera seguro de que era lo suficientemente bueno como para que ustedes estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

Una vez dicho todo lo que sintió necesario decir, Nagisa dio una gran bocanada de aire que exhaló con lentitud, para luego quedarse viendo a sus amigos con una expresión particularmente tranquila, no muy propia en él.

La cosecha de reacciones que el rubio generó fue variada. Comenzando con Makoto quien quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sola estupefacción que las palabras del menor le provocaron, Rei por su lado quien se mantenía con una calmada sonrisa que denotaba el conocimiento que él tenía de antemano acerca de esa situación, y Haruka… Haruka que había agachado la vista.

"_Orgullosos de mí"_

Palabras que con su pasión hicieron que Haruka sintiera una dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

Al ver que nadie agregaba nada a la conversación, Nagisa prosiguió.

—Hace poco… comencé a ayudar en las clases de los cursos principiantes. Rin-chan dice que pronto podría hasta dar clases yo solo, como titular. —El chico comenzó a pasar sus dedos lentamente por el borde del vaso antes de exhalar nuevamente. —Mi idea era invitarlos a que fueran a vernos cuando tuviéramos que presentarnos en algún lugar importante, como algún concurso, o una exposición, o algo así. —Finalmente rió con más ganas. —Pero que se hayan enterado hoy se siente mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Nagisa… —El castaño fue el primero en hablar, pausando momentáneamente lo que iba a ser un enunciado para así planear una mejor elección de palabras. —Nosotros _siempre_ estaremos orgullosos de ti mientras tú estés haciendo lo que te guste, y seas fiel a eso.

Nagisa profundizó su sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Dichos que causaron desconcierto general.

—¡¿Lo sabes?!

El rubio le asintió nuevamente a Makoto. —El saber que ustedes están orgullosos de mí me motiva a querer seguir avanzando y a no quedarme estancado en lo que soy actualmente. Me gusta probar constantemente nuevos desafíos e intentar demostrar todo lo que soy capaz de hacer.

—Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo, Nagisa-kun. —Acotó Rei, ahogando una pequeña risa.

El chico cayó en cuenta en ese momento de todo lo que había dicho, avergonzándose un poco quizás, ya que llevó inmediatamente una de sus manos a su nuca.

—Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Rin-chan, ya hasta hablo como él. —Respondió como si se estuviera disculpando.

_De nuevo él._

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo fue que te reencontraste con Matsuoka-kun? —Inquirió Makoto, con cierto aire de curiosidad.

—¿Rin-chan? —Enarcó una ceja. —Pues… estaba comenzado mi segundo trimestre en la universidad, tenía que inscribirme en un taller electivo, y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar danza porque sonaba divertido. —Comenzó a hacer memoria, riendo al mismo tiempo. Al parecer algo en sus recuerdos le causaba mucha gracia, aunque el cocinero no quiso imaginar qué podría ser. —… Pero… apenas en el primer día me di cuenta que era pésimo…

Dichos que sorprendieron a los dos mayores, sobre todo por el tono de obviedad usado. Estos todavía tenían impresa en sus mentes la imagen fija del chico bailando, por lo que resultaba un poco difícil de creer que este hablara así de sí mismo.

—No podía tomarle el ritmo al curso por más que lo intentaba, incluso en un punto llegué a pensar que definitivamente no tenía talento para eso. Mi maestro de ese tiempo decía que yo no lograba _sentir _mis movimientos; que aunque pudiera desarrollar algo de técnica, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera luchando contra algo más. En ese entonces no entendía a qué se refería, sólo tenía claro que si no quería reprobar necesitaba hacer algo más.

—¿Y no tenías la opción de cambiar de taller? —Preguntó Makoto.

—Oh sí, a esa altura la tenía, pero habría sido como admitir mi derrota, y en verdad que no quería eso. —El chico suspiró y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. —Entonces ahí fue cuando Rei-chan me sugirió que buscara por otros lados la forma en que podría encontrar una inspiración para mi clase.

—Y ahí te encontraste con Matsuoka. —Ese había sido Haruka, sonando más a afirmación que a pregunta, de paso sorprendiendo dos veces en un mismo día por la convicción de sus intervenciones.

—No realmente. —Nagisa parpadeó un par de veces. —La verdad es que no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar, y debía ocurrírseme algo pronto antes de que el trimestre acabara. Por suerte encontré un volante donde alguien ofrecía clases de baile en uno de los tableros de anuncios de la universidad. Lo tomé como una señal del destino. —Finalizó riendo.

— Nagisa-kun… estudias en una escuela especializada en arte. No sé si encontrar el volante de alguien ofreciendo clases de baile pueda ser considerado una señal del destino. —Acotó Rei, a lo que Makoto asintió.

—¿Pero por qué no? —Preguntó inmutable el rubio. —El volante decía "Matsuoka", así que pensé; "Quizás sea familiar de Gou-chan, y si es familiar de Gou-chan entonces no puede ser una mala persona", por lo que supuse sería una buena idea, y asistí.

—… creo que no debí decir nada… —Se escuchó un murmullo.

—Cuando llegué y vi a Rin-chan me sorprendí mucho al reconocerlo, ya que al principio creí que sería algún estudiante de danza de años superiores el que daría la clase. —Continuó todavía animado, no oyendo el último comentario del joven de lentes. —Para ese entonces él estaba recién comenzando a hacer clases. De hecho, en esa primera clase a la que fui habíamos apenas seis personas. ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Fue increíble! Ha pasado tiempo desde eso, pero todavía puedo recordar la sensación de la primera vez que lo vi bailar. Y que me enseñara fue aún mejor, sentí que podía ser parte de lo mismo, y me dio más ganas de querer intentarlo. —Un pequeño brillo apareció en la mirada de Nagisa mientras hablaba. —Para que se hagan una idea,… sentí lo mismo que la primera vez que vi nadar a Haru-chan…

En algún lugar del discurso de Nagisa, el joven cocinero nuevamente volvió a sentirse hastiado.

A quién intentaba engañar, Haruka sabía perfectamente la parte exacta que se sintió como una patada en el estómago.

Ya no sólo debía soportar escuchar acerca de Matsuoka y de lo _increíblemente bien_ que le iba, ahora también lo comparaban con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y de dirigió al baño, y ya que sabía dónde estaba no hubo necesidad de preguntar e interrumpir la charla.

Necesitaba agua.

—"_¿Entonces, incluso luego de que aprobaste seguiste yendo a las clases de Matsuoka-kun?"_

—"_¡Así es! Hasta el día de hoy."_

Y aunque se apuró lo más posible en llegar, de igual manera alcanzó a oír la última parte de esa conversación antes de cerrar la puerta.

{. . .}

Al regresar a la sala de estar al cabo de unos minutos, el tópico de la conversación había cambiado; derivando afortunadamente para él en temas más triviales que no se relacionaban en absoluto con Matsuoka.

Las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. O así al menos se estaban dando hasta que el flujo de la conversación dio un sorpresivo vuelco.

—Me gustaría ver alguno de los videos que nos prometiste hace un rato, Nagisa, ¿tú sales en alguno de ellos? —Comentó Makoto, quien de paso no notó la mirada inquisidora que recibió por parte de Haruka.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Casi lo olvido. —El chico se puso de pie y se dirigió a paso rápido a lo que el resto supuso era su habitación. —_"¡Aparezco en varios de ellos, Mako-chan!" _—Se escuchó cómo respondía desde el otro lado del departamento.

Sin haber dado tiempo para que el otro respondiera, Nagisa reapareció en la sala de estar cargando un _Tablet_ envuelto en una funda color rosa.

Mientras Makoto le explicaba en grandes rasgos a Rei a qué se refería con la conversación que llevaba con el rubio, Haruka se mantenía aparte a la situación, logrando olvidar por algunos instantes que se encontraba rodeado de personas. Así permaneció hasta que de un segundo a otro clavó su vista sobre el aparato que el rubio había situado encima de la mesa apenas unos segundos atrás mientras este navegaba en internet, deslizando sus dedos a gran velocidad a través de la pantalla.

—¡Acá están! —Exclamó, con lo que interrumpió la charla que los otros dos llevaban, puesto que ambos enfocaron su vista en la pantalla que en ese momento el chico acomodó en dirección para que los demás pudieran ver.

El video ya llevaba avanzado unos cuantos segundos cuando Nagisa le subió el volumen para que el resto escuchara la melodía.

Otra canción en inglés.

Haruka no tardó en identificar las figuras del pelirrojo y Nagisa respectivamente, y a medida que el video avanzaba, tampoco tardó en reconocer a algunas de las personas que vio durante la presentación de esa noche. El ritmo de esa tonada tenía arreglos electrónicos semejantes a los de la coreografía que los dos mayores presenciaron horas atrás, aunque a diferencia de aquella, ese video se veía grabado al aire libre en lo que parecía ser un parque a plena luz del día.

Matsuoka sonriendo en todo momento como factor constante.

Haruka llegó a un punto en el que se sintió ya no era capaz de seguir observando, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección.

Y antes de que el video finalizara, Nagisa le bajó el volumen al aparato y se dispuso a hablar.

—Quizás algún día que tengan libre podrían acompañarme a alguna de las clases. ¡Estoy seguro que a Rin-chan le alegrará verlos ahí! —Comentó emocionado con la idea mientras su vista se intercalaba entre la pantalla, Haruka y Makoto.

—Me encantaría. —Respondió Tachibana, sonriente. —¿Te parece la idea, Haru?

—Ve tú si quieres.

—¿Ah? —La sonrisa del rubio se borró al escuchar al emisor de esas palabras. —¿¡Pero Haru-chan, por qué di-!?

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer. —Le interrumpió.

—Pero… Haru-chan…

—Ya no somos niños, Nagisa, las cosas no son como cuando estábamos en primaria. —Respondió serio con la mirada fija en los orbes magentas del menor, al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla finalizaba la reproducción del video.

Rei le hizo una señal a Nagisa para que no insistiera, a lo que Makoto intervino cambiando de tema tan pronto como se le ocurrió algo.

{. . .}

Eventualmente la velada finalizó, y para cuando los mayores salieron del edificio, la lluvia ya había cesado completamente.

La caminata en dirección a la calle continuó con Makoto al lado de Haruka sin que este último desviara su vista del camino por donde iba.

—Hoy fue un día algo movido... —Habló de pronto el castaño en tono satisfecho, en el evidente intento de iniciar una conversación.

—Fue tu primer día de clases.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Haru… —Replicó el otro soltando un suspiro resignado a la vez.

Haruka no respondió.

Makoto iba a insistirle cuando de repente alcanzó a distinguir a lo lejos los focos de un taxi aproximándose hacia donde ellos estaban. No lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo parar.

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del vehículo, con el clima normalizado, y ya no habiendo ningún factor externo que lograra distraerlo, los recuerdos inevitablemente comenzaron a invadir la mente de Haruka con una claridad y nivel de realismo casi aterrador.

Él no lo quería así, pero resultó ineludible.

—_¡¿EH?! ¡¿Rin-chan no participará en las nacionales?!_

_La pelirroja asintió sin alejar su vista de las hojas con el nuevo plan de entrenamiento que había preparado. Sus mismos compañeros le habían insistido a Gou para que les dijera qué era lo que la traía tan distraída desde la mañana, lo que jamás imaginaron fue que la razón resultara ser algo relacionado con su hermano._

_La misma chica en cuestión les había comentado en el pasado que su hermano desde niño había manifestado su sueño de ser nadador olímpico, por lo que no dejaba de resultar chocante el enterarse de la nueva noticia, más aun después de que lo vieran desempeñarse tan bien en el campeonato regional; campeonato que se había llevado a cabo apenas si el pasado fin de semana._

—_Dijo que debía comenzar a preparar sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad._

—_¿Eso no es un poco… repentino? _—_Preguntó Makoto, todavía sin poder creer completamente lo que acababa de escuchar._

_Gou negó con lentitud y suspiró. _—_Sonaba muy seguro._

—_Sigue sonando algo precipitado de su parte. _—_Rei comentó mientras acomodaba sus anteojos._

—_Por eso le pedí que nos reuniéramos hoy después de clases. Necesito hablar con él._ —_Esputó desganada, aferrándose con aun más fuerza al papeleo que cargaba en sus brazos. _—_Me sorprendió que llamara anoche, pero nunca creí que fuera para decirme algo como eso._

_El grupo en su totalidad se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral durante algunos pocos segundos que se sintieron eternos. Silencio que sólo una persona se aventuró a romper._

—_¿… No seguirá nadando?_

—_Quisiera saberlo, Haruka-senpai._

Luego de ese día el asunto no volvió a ser hablado en Iwatobi, o si fue hablado, Haruka nunca se enteró. Quizás sus amigos pensaron que lo que llegara a suceder con el pelirrojo no le interesaría.

Y así pasaron los años.

_Cuan equivocados estuvieron._

Al percatarse del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, Haruka cerró sus ojos con fuerza, manteniéndolos así durante un segundo completo antes de volver a abrirlos.

El taxi llegó a su destino al par de minutos luego él volviera al mundo real.

{. . .}

Eran pasadas la una y media de la madrugada cuando finalmente ambos _flatmates_ arribaron a su departamento. Siendo oficialmente día martes y, tomando en cuenta que Makoto tendría que estar en pie en apenas unas cuantas horas más, dormir se convirtió en el máximo ideal a alcanzar; o al menos así lo fue para el castaño.

Haruka por su parte, ya encerrado en su habitación completamente a oscuras, tendido en su cama y con la mirada fija en el techo de la misma, no lograba conciliar el sueño pese a que sentía el cansancio actuar sobre su cuerpo.

Y ciertamente, a ese paso ni aunque lo intentara lograría dormirse.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado tumbado en su cama, pero para esas alturas, lo que hace horas había comenzado como un sutil pero constante dolor de cabeza, de a poco se había ido convirtiendo en una verdadera jaqueca. El joven exhaló con molestia antes de levantarse e ir en busca de un vaso con agua a la cocina.

Pensó que eso le ayudaría, algo así como en los viejos tiempos.

Haruka intentó que su ida fuera lo más silenciosa posible, y lo logró, pero una vez ahí eso no evitó que se quedara divagando frente al grifo de agua.

"_No puedo quejarme, me gusta lo que hago"_

Exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones antes de disponerse a llenar el vaso.

Una vez estuvo de vuelta en su habitación y en lugar de volver directamente a la cama, Haruka se mantuvo con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta cerrada tras él durante algunos minutos. Mantenía empuñado con fuerza el vaso con agua, que a esas alturas seguía medio lleno, obviando el hecho de que este podría romperse si mantenía esa misma cantidad de presión durante más tiempo.

Su mirada (y su concentración en general), habían terminado sobre la computadora portátil que mantenía cerrada y apagada encima del escritorio. Nanase no se definía como un fan de la tecnología precisamente, pero debía admitir que durante los años que estuvo estudiando Gastronomía, ese aparato le fue de mucha ayuda cuando de investigaciones se trató.

Y muy de vez en cuando además, esa cosa también había logrado distraerlo aunque fuera por algunos minutos.

A ver si ahora lo lograba.

Se acomodó frente al escritorio y le encendió. Una vez el artefacto aquel cargara en su totalidad Haruka entró al navegador, no sin antes echarle un involuntario vistazo a la hora en la orilla de su pantalla; _"02:21 AM"_.

Intentó no reflexionarlo demasiado, principalmente porque una parte de él sabía que se terminaría arrepintiendo si insistía en darle muchas vueltas a su accionar, por lo que tecleó lo más rápido que pudo y dejó que el buscador hiciera su trabajo.

"rin matsuoka"

_Cerca de 1,890,000 resultados._

En menos de medio segundo la pantalla fue ocupada por una serie de sugerencias de imágenes, unas cuantas noticias en inglés, cuentas de variadas redes sociales, y diversos videos, todo lo anterior relacionado con la misma persona. Fueron estos últimos los que llamaron particularmente la atención de Haruka. Eran muchos, más de los que se hubiera imaginado, más de los que le hubiera gustado saber que existían.

Su dolor de cabeza empeoró. Mejor terminar con eso pronto e irse a la cama luego.

Ya de por sí no se encontraba de ánimos para ponerse a inspeccionar cada uno de ellos detenidamente, se sentía agotado; y por cada segundo que se mantenía en línea, más se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo todo eso en primer lugar; además de que no reconocía ninguno de los títulos de canciones de intérpretes occidentales que aparecían en los nombres de los videos, que para variar, sólo lograban confundirlo más.

Por lo que en vista de aquello, Haruka hizo _click_ en el primer video que aparecía en la lista.

"Beyoncé - YONCE | Choreography by Rin Matsuoka"

Una vez la página cargó totalmente, el nombre del video apareció escrito en letras blancas sobre un fondo negro, todo mientras la voz una mujer se escuchaba hablando en inglés de fondo. Por la fluidez del acento Haruka supuso que eso era parte de la canción, ya que claro, este no entendía ni una palabra.

La introducción duró apenas unos segundos, ya que luego aparecieron, todo grabado en un lente blanco y negro, tres personas en lo que parecía ser un estudio de baile. Una chica de pie en primer plano frente a la cámara y dos jóvenes uno a cada lado, aunque ligeramente en segundo plano; Matsuoka era uno de ellos.

En cuanto la voz en off de la mujer dejó de escucharle y las tres personas en escena quedaron en un plano tres cuartos, un potente sonido de bajos comenzó a sonar a ritmo acompasado, tomando por sorpresa a Haruka quien vio comenzar la coreografía al tiempo que estos comenzaban a sonar. A tanto había llegado su sorpresa que Haruka se tuvo que apresurar en bajar el volumen de su computadora antes de que el bullicio fuera a despertar a su compañero de la habitación contigua.

Pasado en parte el shock inicial, lo primero que el joven alcanzó a distinguir fue a los tres protagonistas del vídeo moviéndose en un ritmo quizás _demasiado _coordinado con el compás de la canción.

Por eso no le gustaban las canciones en idiomas desconocidos para él, no podía hacerse una idea de lo que se podría encontrar.

Y lo dejaba propenso a encontrarse con _toda_ clase de sorpresas.

"_¿Acaso… se están meneando contra el piso…?"_

Haruka cerró de golpe su computadora antes de que el video siquiera pudiera llegar a la mitad de su duración.

No más internet por ese (y más que posiblemente), varios días más.

{. . .}

En cuanto abrió sus ojos a la mañana siguiente, la primera cosa de la que Haruka pudo estar consciente fue que despertó con la respiración acelerada.

No sólo eso, al paso de los segundos se dio cuenta de que su corazón se sentía como si latiera a cien por hora, y que su pecho parecía invadido por una extraña sensación mezcla de angustia y miedo. Notó también su garganta seca, y tuvo que parpadear con fuerza un par de veces para que de a poco su vista se fuera adecuando a la luminosidad del día que pasaba en forma de finos haces de luz a través de las persianas cerradas de su ventana.

Tenía todos los signos de que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla.

Él no estaba habituado a soñar en general, por lo mismo intentó dar lo mejor de sí para recordar de qué había tratado tal mal sueño. Pero por más que intentara en hacer memoria, a lo más que logró recobrar fueron meras imágenes sueltas de borrosa calidad y sin ningún detalle claro.

Haruka se reincorporó de a poco en su cama y revisó la hora en el despertador, descubriendo con eso que apenas eran diez minutos pasadas las siete de la mañana, por lo que dedujo que Makoto ya debía haberse ido a la escuela. Lo cual significaba que estaba solo en casa, y ya que el despertador se supone debería recién sonar en un par de horas más, todavía era temprano para que comenzara su jornada diaria.

Pero a pesar de eso, Haruka no se sentía ni con la somnolencia ni los ánimos suficientes como para seguir en cama.

Aunque tampoco con las energías necesarias como para salir de la misma.

Ese sentimiento de un _ya no tan_ sutil vacío había hecho acto de presencia en su persona desde que abrió sus ojos, y con eso actuando sobre él, murieron todas y cada una de sus intenciones de querer o intentar hacer algo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Creo (y espero) no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, soy nueva en esto de intentar ser una autora organizada(?).

Por cierto~, muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento inicial que tuvo esta historia. Me alegra bastante saber que el concepto general resultara interesante^^.

Y sí, soy plenamente consciente de la falta de RinHaru explícito en este capítulo, en mi defensa digo(?) que el próximo (el cual ya estoy escribiendo), se viene mucho más centrado en Rin.

Los comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas y teorías conspirativas son más que bienvenidas.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
